The mysteries of Saubure and Italy
by tsundere01
Summary: Saubure after world war I, still filled mysteries has a human representation. Now Italy and Romano have to deal with the side affects of having an ex-country known for murderous mysteries in them find out now. OC Involved
1. Saubure meets Italy

Hello my dear friends, I am Beatrice, Beatrice Cantrell I represent Saubure or better known as the Kingdom of Sauville. Switzerland lives north of me and France to the west while North Italy is in the East. I find all of them annoying in their own way. France acts like he can make love to every beautiful thing on the earth, including the girl who the idiot taught. Switzerland wouldn't let me on his land without threating to shoot me with his gun. North Italy is way too happy for his own damn good. Especially during that war, that world war, World War I to be exact.

It was pointless for Germany, Hungary, The Ottoman Empire, Bulgaria and Austria to fight us. During that war it was shocking to see that France and Britain actually fighting on the same side for once. Some of Britain's colonies were there also. The one who I liked to be with for the moment was Canada; he was quiet and didn't annoy me to the brink of murder. Russia was a good ally though I found him to be quite disturbing to say the least. Do not get me started on America, that brat needs to be silenced and realize that he is no hero. Romania was interesting, he claims he is a vampire, which interests me since I've never seen or heard of a real vampire before. We're lucky that Italy is so easily persuaded all I had to do was cook pasta for him. His brother, Romano was a pain to deal with, always swearing and never learning when to just shut up. Japan was much harder to convince but he did eventually and he is also a nice country to be around. Belgium was a nice person but not the type I want to be around. Greece was quiet but that's due to the fact that he's sleeping all day. Wasn't he supposed to be powerful? A country that you were not supposed to mess with? Why on earth a country described as such would be sleeping of all things during a World War. We managed to win even though I had a migraine for the days we all got together for a meeting.  
Now, I'm alone in an area in Italy, just the way I like it to be. The alone part anyways. I was taking a leisurely stroll through the streets when I felt someone tap my shoulder  
"Huh? Who are you bella?" I looked over and saw that annoying Italian and his rude Italian brother. Just when I thought I could be rid of them both for good.  
"The name is Beatrice, Beatrice Cantrell." I said giving Italy a cold look.  
"Hmm… Beatrice…" It seemed like that Italian was finally using his head. "I know you. You were that ragazza that was usually alone." I nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, the weird girl that hangs around Japan." Romano said.  
"So you two finally learned how to think." I said looking at them dead in the eyes.  
"Ve~" Italy didn't seem to realize that I insulted him.

"Hey fuck you! I don't need this stupid idiota with me! I'm quite smart if you ask me." Romano yelled

"What are you doing in my country bella?"

"Our country you stupid fratello!" Romano corrected

"You two took me over. Remember?" I said I didn't lose the land on purpose I just wanted people to leave me alone so I gave him my land.

"We did? Oh right, you gave us your land." I sighed at how stupid he was and turned to walk away. "Ragazza, wasn't it lonely being all alone?" Italy asked.

"No, I was fine being alone."  
"But a little bella like you shouldn't be alone." He said taking my hand and dragging me all around Italy. I read all the books there was in the North of Italy and learned all the things I could in North Italy. South Italy on the other hand is a place I haven't been yet.

"Hey, Bella." I looked at Italy after all his talking of things I already know about his country.  
"What do you want now?"

"You know you look a lot like a bambola."  
"How so?"  
"You're short, your skin is flawless and you're cute." I glared at him I've been dismissing his flirtatious actions but this is too far.

"Don't talk to me like you know who I actually am Italy."  
"Ve~ Bella I'm just stating the truth."  
"Well you're acting like you are trying to flirt with me"

"Fratello can't you tell she's way out of your league. Sorry about him Saubure."

"It's fine Romano." I glared at Italy as as I turned to walk away I heard two faint gunshots five minutes apart from each other. I smirked at the chance to do what I do best, solve crimes. I casually walked over to where the body was.

"Saubure, I don't think you should go over there." I ignored Italy's request and continued over to where the crime had taken place. A dark alleyway, the place had some empty crates and looked dusty. What an uninteresting crime scene, a man was shot it looked like he died of blood loss. The man looked like he didn't even make an effort to stop the blood from flowing it also looked like he was dropped from the roof of one the houses next to the ally . "Saubure, what ever you do don't touch the body." Again I ignored Italy's order and turned the body over and only one bullet hole was found on his stomach. I was done with the body and looked at the scene of the crime I walked further in the dark ally and saw that it was fairly long. Eventually I came upon a dead end. The only weird thing here was that since there was no way to not get caught with out exiting the alleyway how did the criminal escape. I just needed that piece of information. Though I may have already figured it out if the evidence is where I am to believe it to be.  
"Italy." Italy refused to go anywhere near the crime scene. " Come over here now." He reluctantly came over to where I was. "Get ready to catch me if these crates don't hold up." He nodded and was ready to catch me. I carefully stepped on a box and it held my weight quite well. I got on top of the roof and there was nothing on the roof. "Italy, come up here." He gulped and stepped on the bottom crate and it broke causing my way down to collapse. The pieces of this case have now come together.

"Italy, you okay?" He nodded. I looked at him waiting for him to get ready to catch me. Instead Romano looked away for a second and was ready to catch me.  
"I'm ready." I jumped down and he caught me. "Can we get out of here we might be called murders if we stay around for too long."

"Fine. I've already solved this case." I said walking away.

"Really?"

"Yes, but it'll come at a price."  
"What price?"  
"Come over to my place tomorrow morning and have something ready to carry my stuff in."  
"What for?"  
"I'm planning to stay at your place Romano."  
"Fuck no! I'm not having you stay at my place!"  
"Why not?"  
"I already have issues with Spain! I don't need another bastard to fucking worry about!"

"You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself while you're gone." I said leaving to go back to my place to get packed.

"Wait…" I turned around.  
"What is it Romano?"

"Tell the answer to this mystery."  
"Simple, if you see a young girl in an ally way I'd be careful, she has a gun and though she may be afraid to use it but she'll shoot you. It's loaded with at most four bullets." I left leaving the two Italians as confused as ever.


	2. Case one closed

I woke up at the crack of dawn and waited for Romano to pick me up. Instead I saw Italy arrive.  
"Bella, I came to get you." He said with a smile.

"I thought I told Romano to come to get me." I said glaring at the Italian but relaxing when he gave me a somewhat reasonable explanation.

"Spain wanted him to pick some tomatoes." He said with a smile.

"Fine, now do you have anything to carry my bags?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Well only two but that should be okay."

"Well as you can see I packed everything I have so what are you going to do about it?" Italy looked at all my bags and looked surprised.  
"Well, I guess I could get Spain and Romano over here…"

"I told you to bring something to carry my stuff."

"I didn't think you meant everything." I sighed as Italy wondered what to do.  
"Hey idiota, what the hell is taking you so long?" Romano yelled stomping over here.

"That!" Italy said pointing at my stuff. Romano looked at my stuff and sighed and grabbed one of my bags and opened it.

"Who packs utensils in one bag? You don't need this bag!" He said tossing it aside. "Bed sheets and pillows, do you really need to pack these Saubure? This isn't needed either!" He said tossing it aside as well. One by one he cut down my stuff to two bags.

"Those things are all very important Romano." I said sitting down on the grass.

"Bull shit! You don't need to pack a fucking soup spoon!" I slapped him across the face.  
"Well I doubt you can cook so I can't go without cooking utensils."

"I can cook quite well thank you very much. Also Spain can be a good cook too, also that slap wasn't necessary! I'd shut up and get in the damn car if I were you right now!" I growled and glared at Romano before getting in the carriage. He seemed quite upset. Though I didn't mind it kept things quiet. Sadly he tossed my bag of books away. So I had no choice but to look out the window. I ended up falling asleep after a while.

"Hey, Saubure… We're here." I opened my eyes and Romano gave me his hand for me to hold. The thing was that he looked away. I smiled and took his hand and stepped down the stairs. I walked around in South Italy. With Romano showing me the way, occasionally commenting on what the place was and its history with him.

"Do you like the place?" He asked with a blush.

"Surprisingly I do. It is very history based. It's very beautiful here as well." I said looking at the Roman Coliseum.  
"Whatever, you probably just want my father's inheritance."  
"I have no interest in you grandfather's cash." I stated.  
"Really?" He sounded shocked by this fact. "I haven't heard anyone but Spain say that. " I looked at Romano with a slight bit of confusion.

"No one but Spain?" I asked walking over to a park.

"Well Belgium too..." I smirked.

"That contradicts the fact that no one but Spain said that." I heard Romano sigh.

"What are you a detective?"

"Actually I technically am a detective. I mean I solved that case in Italy correct?" I asked sitting down on a swing set.

"Well yeah… but how?" Romano asked obviously curious as to how the case was solved. He sat down on the swing next to mine.

"Simple; the first clue was the place the murder was committed. You see on the street we were on at the moment this was the first turn from either side, normal for the person being chased to go to."

"So what Saubure? They found the criminal to be a little girl. Are you saying that the girl was mentally unsound?"

"I wasn't finished Romano. The second clue was the body itself."

"The body was thrown down a roof right?"

"Not so. A little girl couldn't have done that on her own don't you realize that?"

"Well yes."

"Then you will let me finish." I said glaring at him. He nodded and let me continue. "This man wasn't killed by a gunshot. "

"I know that, the shot was to the stomach."

"Correct. Now think why on earth would a young girl have a gun to begin with?"

"Well I can't think of a good reason."

Exactly, now consider a possibility. What if the girl wasn't the criminal but someone to cover for the true murderer?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter now. Though if I said there were three people at the time the crime took place would you believe me?"

"Of course not." I smirked at how quickly he replied.

"Well there is. One behind the victim and one the victim was, chasing."

"So you're saying the real culprit is the one who pushed the guy to his death? " Romano asked surprised.

"Yes I do say. The girl was just a cover for the person who did the actual killing. Since the box I climbed up on wasn't as dusty as it should be."

"So? It could have been put there yesterday."

"True but when I looked around it was dusty on the sides of the boxes but not the top. It left foot prints."  
"But it only left a set of foot prints."  
"One set, but the other person was on the roof."

"Let me get this straight. The guy was chasing a little girl for whatever stupid reason, and another person followed her and stole the person's gun shot him twice missed one shot and hit with another, minutes after. While the girl pushed the man off the roof killing him." Romano said trying to put the story together. I smirked at Romano somewhat figuring it out.

"Something like that. Not exactly but close enough." I said with a smile. I was getting tired so I lied down to take a nap but Romano poked my stomach before I could take a nap.

"Wake up Saubure. You need to pay attention! You should know that there are mafia members around everywhere. "

"Yes. Though they wouldn't go after me for no good reason." Romano sighed and hit my head. It really hurt. I rubbed my head to ease the pain.

"I didn't even hit your head that hard." Romano said holding my shoulders.

"It still hurt you jerk!" Romano gulped and moved my hands out of the way gentle and kissed my forehead.

"You are such a child Saubure." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Come on I'll take you to my place now." I nodded and followed Romano to the place he lived.


End file.
